


Little Ghost

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spirit - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 0-100, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A poem of a little ghost for this Halloween.





	Little Ghost

> I saw the shimmering, little ghost
> 
> That through my rose garden walked;
> 
> The wall about the garden is high.
> 
> Far, far higher than most,
> 
> And I knew the gate to be locked.
> 
> So how could that little ghost get there,
> 
> Among the roses of my garden?


End file.
